Mike Danvers (SWB)
Mike Danvers is the current tritagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Survivors We Become. He is a survivor of the Crestview bus crash. He is a leader of the Crestview Bus Crash Survivors alongside Spencer. He is the husband of Zelma Danvers. He currently resides at the Petersburg High School. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known of his life except that he was a football coach for Crestview and was married to Zelma. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Middle of Nowhere" Mike is heard yelling at some students for being childish and walks to the others and says he hates kids. He is mostly quiet during the trip. He manages to survive the crash and get out. He is last seen talking about his suspicions, the others taking it as a joke. "Don't Play With The Wolves" He gives a relieved look when Connor tells everyone they can set up camp. Later, when Connor says he thinks they're getting deeper into the woods, Mike says he knew something was wrong. Later, Rebecca tells him and Connor about the missing students, Mike going to find a few. He yells for people to get back to camp. He is seen with Cathy after Stevie tells of her attack. "Madness Begins" Connor decides to have a group go out to search for help, rather than tire everyone out. Mike volunteers to lead the group. He leaves with the small group of students. "A Cabin in the Woods" Mike is setting up a fire to keep the group warm. The others try getting him to let them head back to camp, but he makes it clear he wants to get them out of there. A woman named Paula appears, begging for help. They follow her to the crash sight, on the way learning something has been happening with civilization while they've been stranded. He tries helping Paula's husband but finds he is dead. However, the husband and the other driver both reanimate and kill Paula, Mika and Dean, managing to get away with Andrea, Mitch and Billie. "We Have Each Other" Mike is leading the students back to camp, having to yell at Billie to keep him going. He tells Rebecca when they return he doesn't want to talk about the trip and is seen assisting students to get away from the biters. He tells Rebecca what happened while they walk to Tobias' camp. Season 2 "We're Still Together" Mike is following Spencer and Tobias to the Reserve. He is confused when they are told not to go in and is seen talking with Rebecca. Later, when Connor reveals his bite, he says goodbye before going in. "Reason" TBA "Inside a Burning Building" Mike goes on the run with the others. He tries avoiding Tobias, believing he's the cause of the students dying. However, when the two are attacked by biters, Mike does defend him. "Nothing Lasts Forever" TBA "Crestview" TBA "Home Is Just A Word" TBA Season 3 "Mess" Mike follows Samantha on the tour of the camp, also meeting Peter. "The Chain" TBA "Live Forever" TBA "Live Forever" TBA "Justice" TBA "Alone Among The Dead" TBA "Fear Growing" TBA "Better" TBA "This Is It For You" TBA "Rodent" TBA Season 4 "Trust Issues" TBA "All of Us" TBA "Hide" TBA "A Bad Crowd" TBA "What's Gonna Happen" TBA "Us, The World and The Dead" TBA "The Rusty Tavern" TBA "Hope" TBA Season 5 "For The Night" TBA "New People" TBA "Outside" TBA "For Nothing" TBA "Children" TBA "Better Days" TBA "Ours" TBA "We All Are" TBA "They Lose Us" TBA "Can't Beat What's Already Dead" TBA "Waiting Game" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mike has killed: *Weaver *Chris *Freddie *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Survivors We Become Trivia TBA Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB) Category:Season 2 (SWB) Category:Season 3 (SWB) Category:Season 4 (SWB) Category:Season 5 (SWB)